1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to optical fiber data and voice transmission apparatus. More particularly, this invention pertains to a splice module for optical fibers where the module has a slack take-up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical fiber transmission in the telecommunications industries has greatly expanded. Responding to the rapid increase, the industry has designed and developed various distribution frames and other apparatus for connecting and coordinating optical fibers. An example of such a distribution frame for use with optical fibers is shown in the commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/388,060 filed July 31, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,688.
The aforementioned patent application teaches a splice module which includes a chassis having a plurality of drawers slidably mounted within the chassis. Each of the drawers may carry up to two splice trays utilized for effecting splices between optical fibers. In use, an operator pulls the drawer out of the chassis to have access to the splice tray. When the drawer is slid back into the chassis, optical fiber which has been drawn into the drawer cannot readily exit the chassis. Accordingly, excess fiber is retained within a drawer. As the drawer is closed, it is possible the fiber may bend to such a degree that the fiber may be damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a splice module which includes means for preventing damage to an optical fiber contained within the drawer and accommodating excess fiber.